


Voices in the Dark

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin F&D list 1 hour fic challenge – theme: project - The challenge is to write a story in one hour using the word provided. I usually tend to take a moment or two to think of the common definitions and pick the one that tweaks my muse. “Project” is an interesting word since it is both noun and verb… I had a little fun with some other phrases that can have duel meaning as well. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>JD gets some unwanted advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in the Dark

“This is ridiculous. I don’t know why I have to do this, Josiah,” JD said, raising one hand to shield his eyes against the stage lights as he tried to see his coworker in the back of the auditorium.

“I can’t hear you,” Josiah’s deep voice echoed easily across the empty seats to the stage.

JD sighed and raised his voice. “I said, I should be practicing my presentation! This is a waste of time. They’ll have microphones, ya know!”

“That’s good, JD, now go ahead and give your presentation, just be sure to speak up so I can hear you.”

Someone smothered a laugh in the darkness. JD frowned. He knew the others wouldn’t be able to resist coming and heckling him. “Why aren’t you making Vin do this, Josiah? He has to give his talk in the same auditorium and he’s quieter than me. Chris is always telling him not to mumble.”

“I can talk loud when I want to, kid,” Vin said, his voice strong and clear, coming from the back of the room near Josiah. “I only mumble to tick Chris off. Ow!” he cried in mock pain after the sound of hard slap resounded from the dark.

“Don’t listen to Vin, JD,” Chris’ voice floated forward, soft, yet easily audible. “Practicing like this will help you be more comfortable on stage.”

“That’s right,” Buck tuned in, “besides, you know how many times the mikes go out during presentations, or have bad reception. Better to get used to speaking without them.”

JD sighed. Was everyone here? Didn’t they have work to do?

“And make sure you are breathing right and supporting from your diaphragm,” Nathan added. “You don’t want to put too much stress on your vocal cords or you might end up with laryngitis by the end of the seminar.”

JD dropped his chin to his chest. At least Ezra wasn’t here. At least one of his friends had faith in his ability to give this talk without feeling the need to offer advice, however helpful it might be. He shook his head and took a deep breath in preparation to beginning his introductory speech, only to be interrupted by an amused Southern drawl.

“Stand up straight, Mr. Dunn, keep your chin up and project your voice out over the audience,” Ezra instructed. “And you might consider taking your own microphone and equipment, just in case,” he added.

JD stared out into the dark auditorium for a moment then broke into a huge grin before turning and skipping down the stairs at the edge of the stage.

“Where are you going, JD?” Josiah asked, sitting up from his comfortable slouch in alarm. He didn’t like the idea that his student was skipping out on him, literally or figuratively.

JD paused. “That’s the best advice I’ve gotten. I’m going to go get my own mike and amplifier to take with us, that way we won’t have to rely on their equipment and I won’t have to practice throwing my voice.”

“Projecting,” Ezra sighed. “Teaching you ventriloquism was never our aim.”

The others laughed.

“Might be fun,” Vin said thoughtfully, thinking how a talking rifle might spice up his seminar a bit.

“Don’t even think about it, Tanner,” Chris warned.

JD grinned. That sort of voice projection was something he would enjoy learning.

 

The end


End file.
